Numerous exercise devices of the resistance type have been developed for strengthening various parts of the user's body in which the user stretches a spring or elastic cord whereby the resistance of the stretched member provides the exercise and muscle building feature of the device. These various devices consist of a combination of springs and elastic cords which are connected at their ends to various devices which are adapted to be manually held or secured to a user's body. Examples of such devices of the type in which a spring or elastic cord is used are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,760,774; 2,937,023; DES 203,836; 3,529,820; 3,807,730; 3,819,177; 3,838,852; 4,200,281; 4,251,071; 4,273,328; 4,340,218; 4,411,426; 4,423,866; and 4,489,937. Many of these prior devices are relatively bulky and expensive and are adaptable for use with only certain portions of the body. Also, as the spring or other elastic member is stretched, the resistance decreases at its outer limits. It is also a problem with certain of these devices that if the spring is stretched too far the spring could be damaged or break causing injury to the user.
Therefore, the need exists for an improved exercise device which provides the advantages of these prior art devices, yet overcomes the disadvantages thereof.